


I Can Give You Life, I Can Take It Away

by fanonorcanon



Series: Dragon Age Ficlets [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 21:07:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20842025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanonorcanon/pseuds/fanonorcanon





	I Can Give You Life, I Can Take It Away

Anders curled onto his side. The dark hadn’t always held such fear. Once it was a comfort. But after the confinement in the solitary cells in the Circle, Anders felt differently. Now it meant more than the unknown. Isolation for as long as they deemed fit. The templars had fitted him with a nullifying collar and had denied Anders his meals for two full days, instead granting him the rare cup of water. He only knew the passing of time from the distant footsteps of the templars outside his cell. Justice lay dormant either out of spite or because of the collar, Anders could not tell. Either way, Anders couldn’t bring himself to ask for the spirit’s help. He’d condemned himself to this prison voluntarily. After what he’d done to the Chantry in Kirkwall… Through either Justice’s infectious radicalism or his own, this was now his repentance. Anders deserved all this and more. Though it didn’t make it sting any less. Tears trailed down his face, and pooled into the crook of his arm.

Hawke’s companions one by one had given her advice on how to handle Anders. A few demanded his blood, some thought to let him go, but Hawke had been more than generous about it. She’d asked him calmly as they were surrounded by innocent families injured in the chaos he had wrought. “What fate do you feel you deserve?” She hadn’t meant it unkindly, she never did.

“I’ll miss you, Hawke,” Anders murmured to himself.


End file.
